Actuators that are used in connection with tubular systems, such systems being for, for example, carbon dioxide sequestration and hydrocarbon production, employ a variety of motive devices. Electrical motors, solenoids, shape memory alloys and hydraulic systems, are a few of the motive devices successfully employed. Each motive device has specific advantages as well as drawbacks and each finds applications to which they are well suited. A wide variety of ever changing and expanding applications results in operators of tubular systems remaining receptive to new actuators employing new motive devices